ranma's marriage to a demon
by terminatorluvr
Summary: A young demon appears at the Tendou Dojo seeking the famous Ranma Saotome to which Ranma expects a fight but instead is showered with affection by her instead. Akane becomes jealous and confronts the demon explaining she is Ranma's fiance but after realizing that there is no hope for them Ranma pushes Akane away! Ranmax Yoko, Ryoga vs Yoko, Akane vs Yoko
1. Chapter 1

_**Ranma's marriage to a demon**_

**Ranma was training in the yard practicing his moves on a stuffed dummy but also as an anger outlet since Akane had been yelling at him for not trying her new experimental cooking but neither had anybody else to be honest, why couldn't Akane come to terms with the fact that her cooking was toxic to any normal person who could cook.**

**Suddenly Ranma sensed a high demonic aura heading straight for him and Ranma got into fighting stance to prepare himself but who would attack him head on like this? He tried to list possible challengers;**

**Ryoga Hibiki: he may not really like Akane and Ranma's relationship but as of recently he had been spending more time with Ukyo and had decided to start dating her so he was out of the question.**

**Shampoo: She was one person it could be after all she did anything and everything in her power to make Ranma love her and was unafraid of fighting dirty.**

**Mousse: despite his bad eyesight Mousse was a formidable opponent in battle and could certainly hold his own against Ranma.**

**Akane could sense the demonic aura now and came running to assist her fiancé, sure she was still mad about the comment he made about her cooking but if the dojo was under threat she would assist him in any way she could even if it was a mere frying pan to bonk them on the head with. Suddenly a green blur lunged at them and Ranma used his Hissatsu Tenshin Amaguriken or "chestnuts roasting on an open fire technique" to ward off the enemy.**

**Afterwards when the dust cleared a lovely young girl stood before them. Even Genma, Suon, Nabiki and Kasumi couldn't help but stare at this beauty. The girl had long green hair to her waist with 2 shoulder length partings either side of her head; the long green mass of hair was tied back with a 2 cat bells and red ribbon at the very end, her eyes were as red as blood which made her look slightly demonic. Her breasts were at least a D cup and 32 cm when measured which made Akane very annoyed that Ranma was still staring at her but put it past him knowing that protecting the Dojo was more important at that time. Painted on her face was 2 blue stripes on the right cheek and a strange symbol on the left but Ranma figured it must have something to do with her clan.**

**The girl was wearing a white robe that ended at her thighs with a red obi but had long sleeves which suited her very well in Ranma's opinion but he stayed cautious about this new opponent none the less waiting for her to strike at him. The girl looked at him sternly and said "Are you Ranma Saotome?" Ranma took this as a challenge warning and said "the one and only now let's get down to fighting and quit this chit chat". **

**Genma was rather proud of his son's bravery towards such a powerful young woman especially such a cute one too. "That's it Ranma my boy show no fear that's what being a martial artist is all about!" Genma cried proudly. "No worries old man I'll deal with this one" Ranma said bravely. Akane prepared to help him in any way that she could and got into fighting stance "Akane you make your father proud" Suon sobbed happily to which she groaned crossly at his over dramatics but nodded. **

**Akane lunged at the girl to take throw a punch but she dodged and leapt clean over her head and then leaped into Ranma's arms eloping him in a tight embrace which not only shocked them all but annoyed Akane. "Hey what the hell is this I thought you wanted to fight me?" Ranma yelled crossly "Maybe it's a seduction technique?" Akane said trying to be helpful but Nabiki wasn't stupid "Oh please Akane doubt this little vixen had any thoughts of fighting Ranma in the first place she was merely trying to find him" she said picking up a bag of potato chips. **

**The green haired beauty nuzzled into Ranma's muscular chest and even Ranma couldn't deny he was enjoying this completely. "Oh Ranma I've been searching for you for so long! After I learned of your skills and how you defeated that jerk Ryoga Hibiki I was utterly grateful" The girl cried happily. "Um I don't mean to be rude miss but what's your name?" Kasumi said politely flashing a warm smile at her. "Of course, my name is Yoko and I'm Ranma's ultimate admirer" Yoko cried happily planting a kiss on Ranma's neck which crossed the line for Akane.**

"**Ok you hussy Ranma is my Fiancé got that so you can't have him go find somebody else and how dare you call Ryoga a jerk he's decent guy!" Akane roared venomously. Yoko glared at Akane which made her feel afraid but she kept her ground "yeah right! Ryoga is a jerk and a bully he beat up my father and had him sealed away and Ranma was able to free him by breaking the shrine even if it was by accident" Yoko cried and then she planted a kiss on Ranma's lips shocking everyone. **

**Akane as furious not only had this green haired cutie with a bad attitude actually insulted Ryoga but she was becoming overly affectionate with HER Fiancé to boot and Akane was on the verge of hyperventilating. Ranma was enjoying the attention slightly, who wouldn't be? But he didn't want to start unnecessary arguments between him and Akane after the incident at breakfast so he gently pushed Yoko away which confused her. "Listen Yoko you're cute and all but Akane is my Fiancé" Ranma said forcefully although he was growing tired of Akane's lack of trust in him for one thing. "You think you can fool me Ranma? I know you're forcing yourself to say this I bet you hate having her as a fiancé" Yoko said bluntly which made Nabiki laugh. "She isn't as dumb as she looks" Nabiki chuckled crushing the now empty bag of potato chips in her hand.**

"**Ranma please accept my love for you!" Yoko begged "I'm a great cook I can teach you new techniques for martial arts and I'll trust you faithfully no matter what may come our way" Yoko pleaded which made Ranma consider what she had said. Yoko had thrown some very good pointers at him which he had to consider.**

**All the good things and bad things about Akane:**

_**Good**_

**Akane was supportive and caring towards him when he was sad always offering to cheer him up**

**When he went crazy using Cat fu or "the dreaded cat's fist" she would always be there to soothe his inner beast.**

**She often accepted her mistakes and harsh judgments even if it did take her a while to actually come and admit in front of everyone including Ranma.**

**Deep down despite her complaints about his personality she actually cared deeply for him even if she had a hard time admitting it.**

_**Bad**_

**Akane sucked at cooking no matter how hard she may try it would always turn out wrong sometimes burned, half cooked or even charcoal that was inedible.**

**Akane had a bad habit of jumping to conclusions no matter what the situation without even pondering that he had nothing to do with it.**

**Akane's rage and short temper was not only lethal but she made everyone fear being around her a lot of the time.**

**Even after watching Ryoga turn into P-chan she still took the pig to bed, bathed with it and carried it close to her bosom like a clueless fool which only encouraged Ryoga to be more perverted.**

**Ranma came to the conclusion that staying with Akane would prove to be troublesome and he had grown tired of her never ending bad attitude that annoyed the hell outta him (ever wonder why he spent so much time at Ukyo's restaurant besides the food?)**

"**Ok I've decided" Ranma said sternly looking at both girls intently. Akane prayed that she would be able to get rid of this newcomer who wanted to steal Ranma away after all they were only just warming up to each other which she was actually enjoying. "Please let him send her away, oh please oh please oh please!" Akane prayed clutching her fits so tight that she dug her nails in making it bleed slightly.**

"**I will marry Yoko" Ranma said sternly which shocked Akane and her father not to mention her sisters. "WHAT!" Suon yelled "RANMA WHY DO YOU NOT CHOOSE AKANE?!" Suon bellowed to which Ranma merely pushed him aside and became annoyed. "I'll tell you why you stupid goat!" Ranma said crossly and looked at Akane firmly.**

"**we never really got along when we first met and so it was unfair on both of us plus Akane forever complained how she wanted to choose her husband" Ranma said firmly which made Akane feel guilty for saying something so harsh but Ranma wasn't done yet. "every time I tell her P-chan is Ryoga's cursed form she still takes the little creep to bed like a fool" Ranma snapped which made Akane annoyed "I told you he's not…" Akane started "Actually he is Akane I've seen it too" Nabiki confessed laughing at her sister's sheer stupidity.**

"**You...You knew Nabiki?!" Akane said horrified that her elder sister had known longer than she had about Ryoga's curse and still kept quiet which very much upset her. "Yeah we all knew and tried to tell you but your freaking stubbornness always got it the way which made you ignorant!" Nabiki snapped. Akane was deeply scarred by this and made one last attempt to win Ranma over "Ranma please I know I complain a lot but I really do care" Akane sniffed a few tears rolling down her cheeks but Ranma sighed heavily and said "Akane Ryoga has some weird crush on you then there's Kuno try see if their interested" Ranma said crossly and then lead Yoko away. **

_**That evening**_

**Akane was in deep shock and was too upset to eat because Ranma had actually pushed her away when they were finally becoming closer to one another. She clutched her pillow close to her chest and squeezed it hard but couldn't fight the tears "Ranma you jerk h...how could y…you" Akane sniffed wiping her eyes crossly. P-chan appeared at her window ledge and she let him in but was too upset to say anything. She merely lay him down in a basket near her bed and said "Sorry baby mama wants to have some space tonight" then put on her pajamas. **

**Meanwhile Ranma and Yoko were eating supper with the others and Yoko had been begging Kasumi to let her help next time to which Kasumi gladly accepted. By now Suon had calmed down about Ranma dumping Akane and had allowed Ranma to become her fiancé as long as she trained in the dojo too which she happily agreed to. "Oh Ranma we'll be so happy together I promise" Yoko said happily snuggling into Ranma's chest happily her tail wagging with deep joy. "Say Yoko about your techniques how many will I be able to learn?" Ranma asked casually taking a mouthful of battered deep fried butterfly prawn. Yoko smiled at him gently and said "not the most ancient ones as they are only passed down to blood related family members but still powerful enough to defeat enemies and improve your own skills".**


	2. Ch2:The Demon bride, Ranma's new Fiance

_**The demon bride, Ranma's new Fiancé!?**_

**Akane woke up to see P-chan fast asleep in his basket and felt guilty about being so mean to him because of Ranma's decision "Good morning P-chan c'mere baby mama's sorry" Akane said kindly holding out her arms to him to which Ryoga leapt into them happily and nuzzled into her soft bosom. "Oh P-chan Ranma dumped me last night and now he's engaged to some stranger" Akane sniffed which made P-chan mad; he leapt out of Akane's arms and into the bathroom. **

_**Downstairs**_

**Ranma was training on fighting a dummy but still was thinking about his fight with Akane last night when he cut off their relationship permanently. "I had to do it" he thought to himself "I just had to I wasn't being fair to her besides she never actually liked me anyway" With one last deep breath he lunged a swift under kick and broke the pole the training dummy was on. **

"**RANMA!" a loud angry voice yelled out and Ryoga lunged at him but luckily Ranma dodged and landed on the roof to the entrance. "What the hell man what's wrong with you?" Ranma said crossly fixing his shirt. "HOW DARE YOU, you dumped Akane for some stranger you barely know" Ryoga snapped. "Listen I can explain Ryoga it's not what you think" Ranma began "ENOUGH! I've had it with your womanizing you heartless jerk!" Ryoga snapped and he cut Ranma's shirt across the chest and Ranma lost his balance and fell into the pond but twisted his ankle. "You're dead Ranma" Ryoga yelled lunging his umbrella at Ranma who closed his eyes expecting the worst "DAI JAIEN" a voice yelled out loudly and Ryoga narrowly avoided a bright orange flame that just about singed his flesh. "Who dares to stop me?" Ryoga yelled angrily to which he spotted Yoko standing on the porch with an intense glare on her face which was pinpointed at Ryoga to be exact.**

**Yoko had her hair tied back into 2 bunches and was wearing a vest top and a blue denim mini shorts. "Ryoga Hibiki prepare to die" Yoko roared lunging at him with her claws which scared Ryoga and he jumped away but Yoko kicked him into the wall and sent him flying so hard he made a he crack in the wall when he hit it. "That's for sealing my father away you bastard!" Yoko snarled her eyes glowing demonically and her claws and fangs growing longer. Ranma may not have liked Ryoga but he couldn't let Yoko kill him "Yoko stop he's not worth it, c'mon stop please" Ranma begged holding her back intently. As she loved him so much and didn't want to upset him Yoko stopped but threatened to slit Ryoga's throat and bleed him dry should he show his face around the Tendou Dojo again. After Ryoga had made his escape Ranma and the others were amazed at Yoko incredible power and strength it was clear she was truly a fearless young woman. **

_**At breakfast**_

**Akane ran downstairs in a hurry almost tripping down the stairs and ran into the living room area and saw Kasumi placing the plates out with a happy smile on her face "are you making breakfast still Kasumi may I help?" Akane asked eagerly her eyes shining "Well Akane that's a kind offer but Yoko already started before you came down about 10 mins ago" Kasumi said gently a lovely smile plastered across her face. Akane's blood began to boil when she realized Yoko had beaten her to breakfast and was able to cook for Ranma and the others now but had also figured that Kasumi was saying this because the last time she had eaten Akane's cooking she had gotten food poisoning for 3 days from eating uncooked meat in Akane's food to which Suon had scolded her. "Ok everyone food's ready" Yoko cried happily from the kitchen and Kasumi evacuated the living room to help her but most likely to get away from Akane's foul mood. "That hussy she did that on purpose I know it" Akane growled her fists trembling with anger "I think she did us a favor now our stomachs won't be in pain" Ranma said bluntly which upset Akane even more "You don't even know if her cooking as good as she says" Akane argued crossly but they all knew Ranma was right and Akane had lost the argument, Akane couldn't cook a good meal to save her life. **

"**Breakfast is ready I made all sorts so help yourself everyone there's enough for seconds" Yoko said happily bringing in plates of delicious food that looked so exotic and beautiful Nabiki actually took pictures. "I'm sorry if it's too spicy or bland I'm just used to this kind of cooking" Yoko said bashfully turning a slight hint of pink when she glanced at Ranma. "I'll be the judge of that" Ranma said and took a huge mouthful of some bright colorful looking foods in an orange sauce with rice. He closed his eyes as he savored the flavors then they suddenly snapped open "Well how is it son?" Genma asked worriedly "It's amazing it's the best Sweet n' sour pork I ever tried" Ranma said amazed and put large spoonfuls on his plate while Yoko got more food and then sat next to her beloved. **

"**I bet he's just being nice there's no way it's that tasty" Akane scowled but was amazed when she tasted Yoko's cooking but kept it to herself. "So how is it Akane?" Yoko said kindly with huge eyes which annoyed Akane even more "It's not bad" Akane said crossly which made Yoko's tail droop. "Akane that was mean apologize, Yoko worked very hard to prepare these dishes" Kasumi said sternly consoling a tearful Kitsune. "But I…" Akane began "She's just jealous cos every dish she ever cooked was either inedible or burned to cinders" Ranma said harshly as payback which made Akane so upset that she ran upstairs without eating. "Ranma apologize at once" Suon demanded "No way she was much harsher on Yoko" Ranma yelled to which Genma, Nabiki and Kasumi all agreed and soon Suon had to give up as he was outnumbered even by his own daughters. **

_**At school**_

**Akane munched on a bag of melon bread since she had been to upset and spiteful to eat any of Yoko's cooking let alone apologize. "That jerk how dare he criticize my cooking" as she ploughed through the bag of melon bread. "So you're eating this despite Yoko's delicious breakfast this morning" Nabiki said unimpressed. "Just leave me alone Nabiki" Akane snapped crossly and finished the last melon bread after throwing it away. Suddenly Akane realized she hadn't seen Ranma anywhere at school "So where's Ranma?" Akane said crossly to which Nabiki smirked "Lover boy is being homeschooled now so he can get closer to Yoko" Nabiki said wickedly. Akane felt a sharp pain in her chest like somebody was squeezing her heart "Their ALONE together!?" Akane thought to herself and her head drooped as she thought of all the things they would do together. **

_**At Tendou training hall**_

**Ranma had his usual Gi on with his pigtail in and was just waiting for Yoko who had changed into her previous white robe from when she made her first appearance at the Tendou residence. Ranma couldn't look away as she just had this aura of beauty radiating from her entire being that made him want to become closer to her every minute. "So are you gonna teach me any new techniques today?" Ranma said eagerly to which Yoko chuckled "Easy Ranma I can't teach you all my techniques because you're not blood kin remember but I can teach you some" Yoko teased but in a kind way. "She's so cute when she laughs" Ranma thought to himself until Yoko snapped her fingers in his face several times. "Ok be ready for this technique as it can drain you quite a bit if you're a novice at it but once you get the hang of it you'll be ok" Yoko said getting into fighting stance. Ranma copied but was nervous about it since Yoko had told him it would drain his **_**Ki. **_**A purple aura surrounded Yoko's body which began to scare Ranma but he stayed cool as he was anxious to learn this technique no matter what for the sake of the "**_**Saotome school of anything goes martial arts**_**". Yoko took a deep breath and her eyes glowed with a demonic red aura "Nine tailed fire blast!" Yoko yelled and nine separate flames launched in various directions causing a lot of hazards and scaring the hell out of Ranma. After she was done Yoko helped Ranma to his feet who was trembling "I can do this easily as I am a demon but it will be harder for you as you need to use your inner soul fire" Yoko said firmly pointing to Ranma's heart which made him even more driven and eager to learn this technique. The first attempts were terrible as Ranma nearly torched the dojo, made a mess of the Tendou garden and just about wore himself out "You can do it Ranma just try and concentrate on using this against your enemies" Yoko said eagerly which did it for Ranma he thought about beating Happosai, Ryoga, Cologne and that damn pervert Kuno especially Pig boy Ryoga who slept with his ex- fiancé every night. **


	3. Ch3: I shall win Ranma's heart

_**I shall win Ranma's heart!**_

Ranma walked into the living room and was met with the angry glare of Akane Tendou who was hyperventilating already at the thoughts that had been going through her head all day from what Nabiki had told her about Ranma being homeschooled. "So what were you up to today?" Akane said sharply trying to keep her cool as Ranma appeared in his Gi all sweaty and tired.

"Well Yoko was just teaching me some new techniques so I can become stronger" Ranma said casually and wiped his face with a towel that Kasumi had left out for him. To be honest Akane's interrogation was annoying him so he entered the furo to take a well earned bath to get some headspace which annoyed Akane further so she went to Kasumi for advice. "Kasumi did you hear him he's doing techniques with that bitch Yoko!" Akane yelled angrily her face turning red with anger.

"Oh Akane that's a good thing right, Ranma is trying his hardest to improve his skills on becoming a stronger martial artist for his father and for the Saotome school" Kasumi said gently before tasting the curry she was making for dinner. "Mmm just right I'm so glad that Yoko gave me this recipe" Kasumi said happily as she added more ingredients before checking on the rice.

"But…but he aaaah!" Akane yelled angrily and stormed off to her room to get changed she just couldn't understand why everyone was so excited and happy about Ranma getting a new Fiancé even Genma was happy now and Suon was beginning to be won over now too and thought of Yoko as one of his own. "It's not fair everyone against me is all adoring towards her she's a fucking demon for god's sake" Akane sobbed as she slammed her bedroom door. She changed into a white poufy sleeved top and her yellowish orange summer dress.

"Kasumi onee-chan let me help you with dinner" Yoko said happily running into the kitchen. "That's very kind of your Yoko but maybe you should get dressed first" Kasumi said gently to which Yoko obliged and came down again after taking a soak with Ranma and then came down wearing her yellowish turtleneck sweater vest top and white pleated miniskirt and had styled her hair with 2 mini bunches either side of her head while the rest remained lose. She had knee length stockings on and her black shoes were on the doorstep.

"What a haul, what a haul!" Happosai yelled loudly as he came bursting in with all his stolen goods. Kasumi turned red with shame when she saw them and Genma who was in Panda form was humiliated while Suon was begging him to restrain his lustful needs. "Sorry boys but I never take a day off when I see such lovely treasures" Happosai laughed loudly bouncing about swiftly. He had still not noticed the new green haired beauty who was standing right beside Kasumi and was making her way into the living room towards the loud caper.

"Why you dirty little runt take this DAI JAIEN" Yoko yelled out angrily and burned Happosai's precious stolen goods. The various assorted women lingerie was burned to cinders before the old crones eyes which broke his twisted heart and angered the beast within him.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK...!" Happosai yelled angrily but was cut off when he saw the green haired red eyed beauty standing before him in a cute miniskirt. "Well hello nurse may I try out your chassis!" Happosai cried out happily and leaped onto Yoko's chest who immediately turned red with both rage and embarrassment.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE RUNT!" Yoko bellowed loudly which luckily caught the attention of Ranma who ran from the furo in his dark blue baggy pants and short sleeved Chinese orange top and into the living room but was furious to see the old goat again but more importantly to see Yoko so upset.

"OK WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME OLD MAN?" Ranma yelled angrily getting into fighting stance since he hated this old pervert for the many ways he had humiliated him and for his lecherous actions he had performed towards many innocent females on a daily basis whom he had to save however this time he had gone too far by touching his new Fiancé.

"He groped and fondled my chest after I burned his collection!" Yoko snarled angrily her whole body radiating with a demonic aura which was making Suon and Genma very nervous about the safety of the residents within it but more importantly whether the structure would survive the wrath of an angry demon that had been defiled by their master.

"HE DID WHAT TO YOU!" Ranma yelled angrily his blood boiling and began cracking his knuckles, he hadn't even slept with Yoko yet and now Happosai was making moves on her! No way was he accepting any of this bull***t she was HIS Fiancé. "YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW OLD MAN!" Ranma roared angrily his body glowing with a red aura.

"Could it be…could it be he plans to use it!?" Yoko cried out in shock since she had only just taught him the technique last night but was still unsure whether or not it would be compatible with his body. "RANMA BE CAREFUL I'M NOT SURE IF YOUR BODY CAN HADLE THIS!" Yoko yelled to him worriedly holding her ground.

"What the hell is going on here?" Akane cried out but was not heard from all the energy building around Ranma and the loud screams from Suon who was panicking about repairs but Genma was fascinated to see what new power his son had gained from joining this young demon.

"Ranma is about to perform a new technique GOOD LUCK BOY!" Genma cried out to his son who heard him but was busy concentrating on getting revenge on the perverse old geezer.

"NINE TAILED FIRE BLAST!" Ranma yelled loudly and nine separate launched in various direction scorching the wood with burn marks to which everyone dodged with great fear even Kasumi who was protecting her precious curry that she made for dinner. Her hair had fallen out because her ribbon had been singed so it tumbled over her shoulders.

Happosai was burned very badly and left with great mental scarring and had passed out in the garden. The house was not badly damaged Ranma had just scorched the living room so it would just need some repair work but it was minor to what could have happened.

"Pretty good Ranma" Nabiki said entering the house; she had witnessed everything from the back garden roof since she was a skilled climber. "Good thing I got photo's now I can give these to Mr. Saotome and Auntie Saotome for keepsakes" She said to which Genma paid 50 yen and then made the trip to Nodoka's home nearby to give her the pictures.

"That felt really good" Ranma said collapsing from the shock but merely fell to his knee's however before Akane could even get to him Yoko was there in a heartbeat and held him close to her bosom which Ranma was embarrassed about but was enjoying. "Can I stay here for a while Yoko I'm kinda tired" Ranma panted exhaustedly.

"Sure thing ran-chan, oh yeah Kasumi is the curry ok and are you hurt?" Yoko called into the kitchen since she knew everyone would want a warm meal about this time and Kasumi worked so hard at what she did and now she had a huge mess to clean up.

"Y…yeah I'm fine and dinner is unharmed too" Kasumi said shakily from the kitchen to which everyone gave a breath of relief. "Great or we would suffer at the hands of Akane's awful stomach churning cooking" Yoko said cheerfully which caught Akane's attention.

"Say that again whose cooking is stomach churning?!" Akane said icily glaring daggers at Yoko's back but she was unfazed and continued to politely insult the blue haired tomboy.

"Oh come on Akane you have to know by now that you suck at any catering skills you try to master it's just not your forte martial arts is!" Yoko said bluntly looking at the young tomboy but even Ranma agreed with her after Yoko mentioned how many times Ranma had ended up sick because of her damn cooking.

"She's right Akane just accept it I know all of us have anyone who denies it is just being cruel to you and dishonest to themselves" Nabiki said casually helping her older sister to her feet and putting the pot of curry onto the stove again.

"I know you mean well Akane but maybe bridal training isn't your forte" Kasumi said gently tying her hair back again and smiled gently at Akane and begun to approach her.

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU'RE PRETTY AND ALL MEN LOVE YOU!" Akane yelled crossly but was shocked when she had realized what she had just said. "Oh Kasumi I didn't mean…I was just angry" Akane stammered nervously but it was too late Kasumi broke down into tears while Nabiki consoled her.

"Akane go to your room you are grounded and to go without supper" Suon said firmly with an intense glare at his youngest daughter.

"But dad I didn't…" Akane began shakily but was answered with a slap across the cheek from him instead which shocked her since neither of her parents had ever slapped her before in her life.

"Controlling your anger is part of being a martial artist and that just shows that you are unworthy of being my heir plus you do not seem to be loyal to Ranma yourself I have seen you with Ryoga Hibiki on many dates!" Suon said firmly and with that Akane ran to her room to be alone.

"It's *sniff* not fair *sniff* he always *sniff* flirted with Shampoo and the others *sniff*" Akane sobbed and wept into her pillow but she knew that what she said to Kasumi had been out of line and just out of jealousy and anger.

_**Flashback**_

Kasumi is 16 and still in high school so she is studying on homework in her room with her long hair in a plait over her shoulder. She is wearing jeans and a white blouse with a pink flower pattern.

Akane is 12 and watching her big sister intently from behind her door and gazing at her lovely long hair which is at her shoulders by now. "Big sister Kasumi is so pretty and her hair is so long!" Akane thought to herself.

Kasumi spotted Akane watching her and smiled "hello Akane were you lonely why don't you come in I needed a break" Kasumi said gently to which Akane came in shyly and sat on her sisters lap and snuggled into her.

Kasumi stroked her sister hair gently and said "Your hair is getting long Akane it suits you is it for somebody special?" Kasumi said fondly to which Akane nodded and said it was for Dr. Tofu which made Kasumi laugh. "I see well I'm sure he'll think you look very cute indeed" Kasumi said gently stroking her sister's hair.

Akane went quiet and thought to herself "No big sister Kasumi because no matter how much I may grow my hair he will always look at you and you alone" Akane thought to herself.


	4. C4: Meeting Ranma's friends

Akane was still feeling guilty about saying those terrible things to Kasumi and although she had apologized Kasumi had asked that she keep some distance from her for a while as she had been deeply scarred by Akane's harsh words. "Well well if it isn't the violent Tomboy" a familiar voice said which annoyed the hell out of Akane she couldn't help being a tomboy who was hotheaded she just hated the thought of being a pushover like so many other girls.

"Oh shut up Ranma nobody cares what you think" Akane snapped crossly and sat down at the breakfast table crossly and she suddenly spotted P-Chan in the kitchen with Kasumi as if he was keeping watch over her. "Ah P-Chan where have you been mommy missed you c'mere baby!" Akane cried but P-Chan ignored her and just sat beside Kasumi.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell ya" Ranma chuckled obviously enjoying this "It seems our beloved P-chan decided to look after Kasumi after your rough housing yesterday".

Before Akane could respond Yoko showed up in a pink lacey vest top which flashed cleavage and a pair of white mini shorts which ended under her butt making her look really sexy. "Morning Ranma are we still gonna go visit your friends today" Yoko said nuzzling into Ranma's muscular chest her eyes gleaming obviously doing this deliberately.

This made Akane panic "But Ranma with me they tried to kill me all except Ukyo and now if you introduce Yoko as your Fiancé they'll murder her!" she said worriedly and then Yoko burst out laughing "This is serious you bitchy Kitsune!" Akane snapped.

Yoko's eyes darkened at that last comment "Foolish girl I'm not human remember so I'm 80,000 times stronger than them put together plus I'm sure I can win over Shampoo and her grandmother as I am a Chinese god in their culture as well as Japan".

Tears began to pour down Genma's cheeks with happiness "Oh Ranma my boy you truly picked a girl in a million" to which Akane at that moment Akane got her mallet and was about to smash Genma over the head with it when Ranma punched her in the stomach and it fell on her instead.

"R…Ranma why did you?" Akane said weakly clutching her stomach which was now hurting terribly and she felt rather nauseous.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my pop just cos you're mad at me Akane!" Ranma said crossly his eyes dark which began to scare Akane "Geez I've had enough C'mon Yoko let's get outta here" Ranma said sharply and the young green haired youth followed obediently.

Before he left through the door Akane whispered "Don't…don't go!" but the door slammed in her face and she began to cry as she began to realize that Ranma was getting further and further out of her reach.

_**In town**_

Ranma and Yoko walked along the street together happily and Yoko was clinging to Ranma's arm tightly and snuggling into his chest. A lot of people were watching and whispering about how handsome Ranma was and how gorgeous Yoko was.

Soon they came to the Cat café and opened the door "Nihau Ranma you come see Shampoo?" a familiar voice cried and Shampoo lunged at him with open arms but stopped when she spotted the green haired beauty clinging to his arm and nuzzling into his chest "Ranma who this Shampoo your Fiancé remember!" Shampoo snapped crossly.

Suddenly Cologne intervened which angered Shampoo but Cologne was adamant "be sensible child that girl is not a human she is a nine tailed Kitsune one of the most powerful gods known to Amazonian history" Cologne explained and Shampoo suddenly backed away.

"Ranma why you choose demon god when Shampoo love you so much?" Shampoo asked her eyes filled with hurt and tears. She wanted Ranma to come and live with her in China so bad it had been bad enough with Ukyo and Akane and now a Kitsune was moving in on her man no way was she taking this crap.

Ranma took a deep breath and looked firmly at Shampoo which scared her "Shampoo you glomp and grind all over me which is disgusting and more over I don't actually love you just see you as a friend" Ranma began then he saw Shampoo's hurt face "However it would be a shame to waste your talents so I would really appreciate it if you would be a cook at our wedding in the future" Ranma said Kindly.

Shampoo smiled happily "Ok Ranma Shampoo be cook at you and Yoko's wedding but if she dump you I be your fiancé again!" Shampoo said darkly making them both nervous.

"Man she was a handful good thing she's off my case now right" Ranma said chuckling nervously to which Yoko agreed the pressed herself close against Ranma's chest and his eyes became more sincere and gentle.

"Ranma I have never loved someone as much as I love you" Yoko said passionately and leaned towards him kissing him deeply and even entering her tongue into his mouth and entwining it enthusiastically. Ranma returned Yoko's kiss enjoying every second and looking forward to their bridal night all the more.

After they pulled apart they were both out of breath slightly and red in the face since neither of them had really kissed anyone that deeply before and were inexperienced. They both began to laugh at each other but in a fond way.

_**At Okonomiyaki Ucchan's **_

Ukyo was yet again making a combo seafood special for Ryoga while she listened to him drone on about how much he liked Akane and how much he wanted to confess his feelings towards her "geez what a jackass but I will admit he is sort of cute" Ukyo thought as she wiped her brow.

Ryoga saw this and offered her some water from a jug on one of the tables "Here you must be thirsty, dehydrating yourself for hours on end isn't good" Ryoga said awkwardly his face turning red as he was not used to being around girls even if Ukyo was a tomboy.

"Hey anybody here" Ranma said walking through the doorway with Yoko around his arm which made Ukyo suspicious and Ryoga extremely mad.

Suddenly Ryoga bolted out of his seat "RANMA!" Ryoga raged lunging at Ranma with his umbrella "How dare you cheat on Akane with yet another girl you bastard!" Ryoga snapped.

"Whoa Ryoga I aint cheating me and Akane split up" Ranma said sternly "And besides P-Chan you were there the whole time and not to mention ignoring Akane all morning today to sit with Kasumi!" Ranma snapped to which Ryoga shut up.

After Ryoga sat down again and put his umbrella back into his bag and began to eat the seafood combo that Ukyo made for him which made Ranma realize something "Say Ucchan…" Ranma began to which she turned to look at him.

"Yes Ranma honey what is it?" Ukyo said sweetly batting her eyelashes at him and Yoko along to Ranma even tighter her eyes growing dark with anger that another girl was hitting on HER Fiancé.

"Um I just broke off with Shampoo so we're just friends now but she's gonna be a caterer at my wedding this spring" Ranma explained to which Ukyo's heart began to race with the hope that it was her.

"Oh yeah who to?" Ukyo said hopefully her eyes shining as she made two more seafood combo specials for Yoko and Ranma happily.

"To Yoko of course that's why I came here so I could introduce her to you guys say hi Yoko" Ranma said and the green haired beauty next to him nodded politely and then snuggled into Ranma again. This angered Ukyo a great deal and she pulled out her giant spatula a red aura of rage surrounding her.

"You dumped Akane just so you could marry her!" Ukyo snapped angrily her eyes filling with tears and she threw the two orders at Ranma's face angrily "Ranma I love you we've been friends since we were kids!" Ukyo sobbed.

Yoko took her order off of Ranma's face and ate it while Ranma ate his own quickly "I know Ucchan and that's why I can't marry you your like a best friend to me, one of the guys I could never see you as anything else" Ranma said gently. Ukyo began to cry in front of all 3 of them and then Ranma took her hand gently "Ucchan I have seen you and Ryoga together you make a great team in battle plus you're a great couple maybe you should start dating" Ranma said encouragingly.

Ryoga turned red and almost choked on his okonomiyaki "Ranma what the hell Ukyo doesn't like me we're only friends like you are with her" Ryoga said hesitantly. Ukyo looked a little disappointed and hurt at Ryoga's answer.

A tear ran down Ukyo's face "You mean you don't think I'm cute Ryoga" Ukyo sniffed tearfully which made Ryoga embarrassed and feel guilty. "Secretly behind all your goofy ways and despite you being a blundering idiot you are kinda cute plus thoughtful" Ukyo admitted.

Ryoga took Ukyo's hands making her stop crying but her eyes were still tearful "Ukyo I…" Ryoga began nervously his face turning red. "C'mon you idiot just tell her how you feel damnit" Ryoga thought to himself as his grip tightened around Ukyo's hands.

Ukyo began to blush slightly too as Ryoga had never acted this way around her either "Ryoga what is it?" Ukyo said nervously.

"Ukyo I…I LOVE YOU!" Ryoga cried out loudly shocking Ukyo and making Ranma and Yoko smile proudly "I've liked you for a very long time you've always been kind to me and helped me with Akane but I never saw how much you were hurting or that you liked me too" Ryoga said gently stroking Ukyo's hair.

"Way to go Ryoga" Ranma applauded clapping for him and Yoko followed his lead.

"So um Ukyo will you um be my g…girlfriend" Ryoga started nervously his face red and Ukyo suddenly kissed Ryoga over the cooking surface shocking everyone and when she was done Ryoga was left stunned "U…Ukyo" Ryoga stuttered in shock.

"Took you long enough sugar I've been waiting for months for you to confess" Ukyo said happily winking mischievously making Ryoga blush all over again but he also began to laugh as did everyone else.

"So will be my caterer too Ukyo?" Ranma asked to which Ukyo agreed smiling happily.


End file.
